


Language of the flowers

by beachblondey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brothels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderfluid, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachblondey/pseuds/beachblondey
Summary: What if Naruto was treated even worse by his teammates and villagers. What if he wanted to make them like him so badly that he went to the one place he saw people constantly leaving happy, what if he went to the red light district to find out why people leave so happy. characters aged up for my sanity





	1. The Dancing Willow

Naruto looked around and his dark apartment, the mold on the ceiling, the torn up floorboards, the faded blood on the walls with words he so desperately tried to erase and forget. No one likes him in this village, he put on a smile every day and went to school to try to make friends like everyone else. It never worked he was always alone.he couldn't really blame them, he heard the rumors. The ones they tried to mumble, that he was a monster, that he killed a bunch of people on his birthday, that he was the nine tailed fox demon that restored the village. He did some research foxes where notorious trouble makers and tricksters. He had all the habits of one. Naruto tricked the villagers into thinking he was stupid, he played pranks on them, and he like the rush he got when he was the center of attention. Sometimes he thought, "maybe I am the demon fox." 

Naruto tried to convince himself that he wasn't tried to play less pranks. He tried to not fake things as much but that just made his life so much worse. The incident with Mizuki made things worse, the whole village was after him that night. Iruka made things better by believing in him and letting him graduate. Or at least Naruto thought it made it better. His genin team convinced him otherwise. Sakara the girl he pretended to like to be "normal" hated him she constantly complained about how he dragged the team down. Sasuke ignored him or called him dead last or stupid. Sasuke never looked at his face enough to see how much he hated pretending to be stupid. Kakashi was the worst though, he ignored Naruto never helping talking to him or encouraging him. His own sensei hated him for some reason. 

Maybe this could change though Naruto had researched the books kakashi was reading to see if maybe he could learn what his sensei liked and boy did he learn. He learned about relationships between males and females. And how men like to be pampered by their women and be generally in control. He realized that none of this would work because he was a male himself and as things between himself and the villagers got worse he got desperate. He started to look at women near his apartment to see what the differences were between him and them. The hair was longer in most cases, so he started growing his out. They wore tight clothing so he bought clothes that fit him tighter. That didn't work or look the same, so he snuck into the place he saw a lot of grumpy men going into and looking happy when they came out. Naruto went to the red light district. 

The red light district was a completely different world there were men in suits standing outside calling to other men on the street. There were bright signs advertising businesses and women hanging out on balconies calling out to the men on the street. No one looked twice at Naruto here, he was just another face in the crowd. The men walking through here seemed a bit happier but not as happy as the men who left here. Naruto had to know how to make his team happy, he had to find out what made these men so happy. So he did what any 16 year old would do he walking into the business that had the happiest men walking out of it. 

The Dancing Willow was a large establishment with three floors. It looked light it had been there for a long time. It was in an older style with rice paper sliding doors, lanterns hung from the balcony, and swaying Willow branches engraved in the wood. The outside of the building was quite no men in suits or women to call out to passing customers. Just the soft noise of a koto could be heard in the background. Naruto felt reluctant to walk in like he was an outsider. He feared that he would be kicked out like he was everywhere else. 

Naruto looked around at all the other business, the lights, the noise, and the men walking out of those ones. He had to go into the Dancing Willow. The men walking out of this one were the happiest. So Naruto took a deep breath and walked through the door. The interior was just as quiet and dignified as the outside. Flowers in vases filled the hallways laurels, mauve carnations, lemon blossoms, and two white lilies. "How can I help you sir." An older woman in a kimono asked Naruto noticing he was dazed by the interior. 

"I don't really know," Naruto did his tradition head scratching dumb face. "I'm trying to make my friends like me and I noticed a lot of happy men coming out of here so… here I am?" The woman gave him a bit of a weird look and Naruto was certain he was going to be thrown out. If not for being a demon then certainly for not belonging here. But the woman simply smiled indulgently and turned with a follow me look. They pair walked through hallway after hallway, passing by many flower vases but none of the others had the white lilies that were by the entrance. 

"We keep what happens at the Dancing Willow private. Our customers come to us because our women are well trained and know how to keep their mouths shut. They also come to us because we have the most exotic merchandise. White Lilies are had to find these days especially at an age where men will pay through the roof to get their hands on one. We currently have two one of which is being deflowered tonight." The woman continued to bable about things Naruto didn't understand. He just wanted to know how to make Kakashi and Sasuke like him not about flowers, or dancing. But maybe this is what he needed to know to make them happy so he tried to pay attention, especially since the woman said they had a training session going on for their newest woman that he could sit in on. She said it would show him how the women make men happy.

As she finished saying this Naruto and the woman walked into a beautiful courtyard with an ancient weeping willow tree. There were several women all scantily clad in kimonos made from sheer fabric. Naruto blushed and tried to turn away but the woman wouldn't let him. She said that this is how they made the men happy and that he had to watch. So Naruto did, he watched as their nipples hardened under the cool breeze, watched as they started to dance to the sound of the koto. He watched as they gracefully entwined their bodies playing with the other woman's breasts and exchanging open mouth kisses with each other.

The woman started to intertwine their bodies rubbing on each other and moving their hands to pull apart the kimono. One of the women, a red head decided to go further with her dance partner. She moved her hand down the brunet's body to tweak her nipples not satisfied with the sound that came from the woman's throat. She decided to take it even further and moved her other hand to hike up the base of the kimono putting the brunet's pink folds on display for Naruto to see. The redhead whispered something to the brunet before rubbing her fingers slowing over the woman's clit. Naruto watched as the brunet started to lose the fight to stand. He didn't understand what part of this would make men happy. It confused him. The older woman saw this and smiled indulgently at him again. Showing him from this area the same way she did the other.

They walked further into the building where all the rooms had quite sounds escaping them, soft sighs, groans, and some even high pitched moans. She took him into the back where one of the lilies was being deflowered. She motioned him to look through the crack of the door and Naruto finally saw how these women were making men happy. The Lily was a woman, with black hair cascading over her shoulders onto her pert nipples and breasts. The deflowering the woman had been talking about was a man pushing his fingers into her wet pussy while she moaned and clutched the bedding on the tatami floor. The man was smiling and licking his lips as he moved his fingers in the wet heat of her pussy. The man shortly decided the woman was ready for him and pulled his dick out of his pants only to push it into her virgin hole. Naruto head the woman cry out and almost ran into the room but the older woman stopped him before he could ruin Lily's first time. Lily soon stopped crying and started moaning in pleasure as the man thrust in and out of her tight pussy. He set a slow pace at first but got faster as Lily's cries for him to stop soon become cries for more. The man could tell she was close so he did what any good man would do, he brought his fingers to her clit and flicked it. He teased her little nub as he enjoyed the heat around his dick. The man loved that Lily's walls tightened around him as she got closer to the edge. Before she could fall over that edge though the man in question came filling her pussy with his release.

Naruto and the older woman looked on as the man pulled out of Lily and proceeded to tell he how good she was as he cuddled her. The moment felt private so Naruto turned away and the older woman took that as a sign to move on. She took him back to her office where she introduced herself as Heather. She told Naruto that she didn't know if he could use this method to make his team happy as she had not seen male yujo make their customers happy. The draw for male yujo was not as large as it was for the female yujo. Naruto looked at heather, "I don't know what to do, I am an outcast wherever I go. My teammate hates me and calls me stupid, and my sensei can't even look me in the eyes or pay attention to me. Is there no way that I could take lessons here in the dancing at least to see if it could work."

Heather looked at the boy in front of her, he looked very similar to most of the woman that walked into her home sad, outcast, lost, hated. She knew he was the demon child but it was not her place to tell him this or why people hated him. Her job was to make sure that the woman who came to her had a safe place to get the love they needed even if it was just a fantasy of false love. So she did the only thing she could do, she offered him a place to stay and let him learn with her yujo.

* * *

Yujo- the name for a Japanese prostitute, translates to "woman of pleasure"

Language of the flowers

Willow- false love, 

Heather- protection


	2. Peony

It had been two years since Naruto moved into the dancing Willow. He had grown close to heather the madam of the brothel, she became a sort of mother figure to him while his co-workers became his sister's. They helped him perfect his sexy jutsu laughing at the reactions he got and comforting him when it made things worse with his team. They saw him through his mission to wave with his first kills and seeing another boy just like himself. They helped him hide when the villagers took the death of the third hokage out on him saying it was the fault of demons that everyone was away from the hokage. They also comforted him when the one constant in his live Sasuke ran away and shoved his had through his chest. That night when he came home to the dancing Willow was the worst. Naruto had well and truly broken down that night. 

* * *

Flash back- violent

Naruto came home from the hospital soaking wet. Kakashi had escorted him back to his apartment that he didn't really live in anymore. He had been forced to stay there for a week before the anbu finally got tired of watching over him. The night mares during that week were the worst he would wake up soaking wet hearing the voice of Sasuke as he told him that Naruto didn't know what it was like to lose a family because he never had one. He told Naruto that they had never been close or understood each other. The worst dreams were the ones were Sasuke's voice overlapped with the voices of the villagers who called him a monster. The ones were Sasuke did what the villagers did to him when he was 17. 

Naruto would see Sasuke in the dream carrying a torch and screaming at him for killing the hokage just like the villagers did. Sasuke would chase after him with others, catching him and pinning him to the ground. Then the villagers and Sasuke would take turns carving words into his skin words like demon, monster, trash, looser and others. When even that wasn't enough Sasuke took the opportunity to make sure that Naruto would never give others children he took a torch to Naruto’s pants and held him down as he screamed and cried for help. Laughing at the pain he was causing going as far as saying that he probably didn’t have to do this because no one would ever willingly have children with the monster fox. 

Naruto would wake up crying from the dream but the flashbacks would never leave him. He would remember how he had tried to go to the hospital but the staff there refused to see him so he had gone to the Dancing Willow. Where they bandaged and treated his wounds and comforted him while the fox healed him. There was no such comfort to be found in his apartment alone though. Naruto had no choice but to cry himself back to sleep every night until he could escape to the Dancing Willow again.

End flashback

* * *

Naruto had grown a lot in these two years, his hair was down to his back now, he had changed his clothes at the assistance of his sisters. He now wore tight black pants with orange accents at the seams, and a black mesh top underneath his similarly styled jacket. His sisters also insisted that he learn to do makeup and he had fallen in love with having his eyes outlined in black at all times with orange and red eyeshadow. Naruto had also started dancing for customers in his sexy jutsu form. He also found that when he wasn’t in his work clothes he liked to wear the same clothes his sisters did. He liked the panties they wore the lace felt so good on his body, he also really liked the fit of fishnet stockings. He wore them with either a short kimono or his jacket and a pair of booty shorts that showed off his ass. 

Naruto had come to love the attention and fake love just like his sisters did. He started going by the name Peony, to both his customers and his siblings. Naruto was just a reminder of everything he hated, often he would hold his sexy jutsu form outside of the brothel just so that he could shop and walk around without the judging faces of others. He had yet to take the final step into being a Yujo, he was still a white lily, still a virgin. His sister Violet made sure that he knew what pleasure felt like. She played with him in both forms, his breasts, clit, pussy, and his dick. He found that he loved it when she gave him oral in his female form though. The feeling of Violet’s tongue on his clit and her fingers in his pussy made him cum multiple times. She would whisper in his ear while she fingered Naruto, telling him that fingers were just the beginning, that a dick would go in his wet pussy and fill him so full that he would crave it all the time. 

Heather would never force her yujo to take on any job they didn’t want. Unlike other madams she wanted her girls safe and happy. Most of her girls chose to take customers for sex. Violet was one of her only girls who would take only female customers though. The redhead loved having a woman squirm under her and only made an exception for Naruto because he acted like girl in front of her. Heather talked to Naruto often about customers that were interested in virgins. She would show him photos of them and tell them about their ratings with past Yujo. Naruto turned all of them down, most were to creepy, old, or were complete pervs. (Danzo was all three, he got shot down by heather before he even got his name to Naruto :) )

Naruto kept on with this pattern dancing for customers with the other Yujo and playing with Violet or with himself after work. Until one day most of konoha 11 came to the Dancing Willow for entertainment and drinks. Shikamaru and Choji had been dragged by Ino who heard about this place from one of the Jonin. Kiba came because he is a pervert, Lee came for youth and dragged his whole team. Sakara, Shino, and Hinata all refused to come or were busy with missions. Naruto was working as Peony that night with his sexy jutsu, smooth face, silver hair, and sky blue kimono no one from the group could tell it was him. So Peony danced as the konoha 11 drank and watched, some blushing and trying not to look, others watching calmly and Kiba was practically drooling. When the dance was over Violet walked up to their table and started flirting with Tenten and Ino. Peony got ready to leave but Heather showed up by her side and told her losing her lily status to a friend might be the best option. Naruto thought about it, he was Peony right now. No one would know he had slept with anyone of them. Heather was right this was his best option, Kiba, Ino, Lee and Tenten were out for obvious reasons. Choji Just looked like he wanted to eat the food and go home. That left Shikamaru and Neji. Neither was a bad option but Neji looked like he would rather have Tenten with the way he was glaring at Violet. Naruto... no Peony grabbed a bottle of their best sake and strutted towards Shikamaru. “Violet it’s not nice to leave your sister out of the party.” Peony pulled up a stool and sat right by Shikamaru. “Hi everyone my name is Peony.” 

Ino proceeded to introduce everyone besides Lee and Kiba who introduced themselves. She then when back to talking with Violet about the flowers in the room and the names of some of the Yujo working here. Peony proceed to ignore Kiba and Lee and try flirting with Shikamaru. She brushed her leg against his, refiled his sake, and had a quiet conversation with him about various subjects. Eventually a few members of the group broke off, Ino when off with violet to one of the back rooms. Lee, Choji, Tenten, and Neji went home, and Kiba went closer to the stage to drool over the current Dancer a Brunette named Ivy. Shikamaru looked around and realizing he had been left alone with Peony proceed to say his favorite phrase, “troublesome.” Peony just laughed quietly before grabbing Shikamaru’s hand and leading him deeper into the Brothel.

* * *

Peony- Shame, bashfulness, anger, masculinity (a reminder of what he is) 

Ivy- Dependence, endurance

Violet- Daydreaming, Love between two women


	3. Deflowering a Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit all lemon if you don't like don't read the chapter

Peony lead Shikamaru up to his room at the brothel. The room was decorated with paintings of the ocean, and vases of eglantine roses and foxglove sat on the long dresser. “ Insecurity and a healing wound,” Shikamaru told Peony after seeing the flowers. When he saw Peony’s expression he gave a sigh and a bored shrug, “Ino lives in a flower shop, she made us all learn the language of flowers. I’m guessing that Ino brought us here because this whole place uses that language. Troublesome.” Peony just laughed at the genius man in front of her. Not everyone understood or guessed that they used the language to communicate things here. It was nice having someone who understands if only for a night.

“Yes, all the Yujo here are fluent in the language. We communicate things quietly to one another that way. For example the one white lily at the front as you walk in was for me.” Peony looked at Shikamaru as she said this gaging his reaction to her virginity. He didn’t seem to put off just sighed and accepted his fate outwardly, but inwardly he was glad his first time would be with someone just as inexperienced. Peony smiled and lead Shikamaru over to her bed, pulling him softly down into the sheets with her. She brought her lips softly to his liking the small amount of roughness from his stubble. They slowly explored each other his hands wondering down her body pausing at her breasts, her waist and stopping at her butt to appreciate it. Peony on the other hand was busy unzipping his jacket and pulling everything off his top half. Moaning in appreciation when his muscular chest was finally in view. They stayed like that for a while petting, exploring, kissing. In the process Shikamaru ended in just his boxers with a kunai within reach and Peony ended up completely naked besides her orange lace panties. They both had quite a few marks already from teeth and nails, by the end of the night there would defiantly be more.

Shikamaru knew what to do once he got Peony undressed, his dad had awkwardly made sure of that. But finding out where condoms were and getting to the end point was troublesome. Peony saw his hesitation and grabbed his hand bringing his fingers to her sensitive clit. She was wet already, Shikamaru could feel it through the orange lace fabric. She could tell he liked how ready for him she was by the size of the hard on in his pants. She rubbed it a few times through  his pants before her hands flew to the back of his head when Shikamaru started rubbing her clit through her panties. Seeing her dazed eyes and moaning mouth motivated him to quickly move the panties out of the way to see her pink folds. He had Peony crying softly in pleasure completely naked underneath him, she was beautiful. Her skin was pale with a pinkish flush from arousal, her breasts were pert with hard pink nubs at the peaks. Shikamaru had to bend down to bite and appreciate them as he played with her soaking wet pussy, sliding his fingers inside as he teased her nipples. “Where do you keep your condoms?” Shikamaru asked as peony moaned and squirmed underneath him from all the attention. 

“We are on high amounts of birth control and all our clients have to test clean, so no condoms needed. Unless you feel more comfortable with one on?” Peony found her answer to that question very quickly when Shikamaru pulled off his boxers and placed the head of his dick against her hole. He used her slick as lube on his dick rubbing himself against her clit a few times before looking at her for permission and pushing himself inside. He pushed the head in feeling her hymen break as she cried and dug her nails into his back. He waited for her out petting her hair softly and keeping himself still until she nodded. He moved his cock further in an in and out motion, slowly stretching her and getting her used to his length. When his balls pressed up against her ass he stopped, he was fully inside of her wet heat. 

Peony had tears coming from her eyes, so he stayed still and rubbed her clit a few times to help her feel something besides pain. It worked she let out a soft moan and her pussy got wetter, when she was sufficiently distracted Shikamaru started moving. Gently moving his hips in small motions both to be gentle to her and to make himself last. Her tight heat had him really close to the edge. Then Shikamaru hit something inside of her that had her tossing back her head and screaming. He smiled and started moving in earnest aiming for that spot every time. Peony pulled his hair out of that stupid pony tail and hung on for dear life as he fucked her into the mattress. Asking him for more, harder, faster, anything to get more of the pleasure that she was getting from the spot he was hitting. 

She came for the first time when his hand wandered back down to her clit to flick it. She didn’t know it could feel like this. Her pussy tightened around his dick and she squirted fluid onto his hand. He didn’t stop though he was always good at multi- tasking when motivated enough and this was definitely one of those times. His one hand played with her clit and his other squeezed her breast as he bit her nipple. They both were filled with pleasure riding their endorphins as she screamed and he groaned they climaxed together this time his cum filling her pussy. He pulled out and fell into the bed beside her panting, this is the hardest he had worked in a while, Ino would be proud of him for not slacking. Peony moved in close to him to cuddle as he reached into his jonin jacket to pull out a cigarette. “I guess they can pull all the lilies off the shelves now.” she laughed quietly and snuggled further into his chest enjoying the feeling of closeness and hearing his heartbeat. 

They had a few more rounds of sex before Shikamaru left, She had given him oral, and taken him in her pussy again once the fox got rid of the soreness. She made sure he didn’t get rid of any marks though, after all no one could no she and Naruto were the same person. When the night ended and she was alone she fell asleep and for the first time since Aasuke left she didn’t dream.


	4. The Meaning of a Cactus

After his losing his virginity to Shikamaru, Peony felt more comfortable with his customers. She didn't jump into having sex all the time but when she did it was just as good as with Shikamaru. On those nights his dreams were calm. Sex was something she enjoyed but nothing to brag about, it was just something Peony did to keep the memories from when she was pretending to be Naruto at bay.

Things were good for Peony at the dancing Willow. Things were not as good outside of it. Naruto’s relationship with everyone in the village had gotten way worse. Sakara was mad at him for not stopping Sasuke. Kakashi was Kakashi never there to teach you anything and Iruka was busy teaching. Tsunade wasn’t telling him something either, she was sending him away from the village with the pervert. She clearly was drunk when she made the decision that Jiraiya was capable of teaching anyone anything. Naruto spent months with the pervert wandering from town to town, village to village. The only thing he saw the pervert doing was spy on women get beat up and sleep with women when he could afford them. The only benefit of not being trained was Naruto could work with the fox to get better. The other good thing was being left alone for long periods of time meant Naruto could be Peony for hours at a time while training. Sure Peony missed sex and her sisters, but at least there was no angry Sakara or distant Kakashi. Jiraiya at may be a pervert but occasionally he would make time in his days to train Naruto or treat him to food. 

During his travels Naruto learned that he found that even when no one knew about what the name Naruto stood for he still liked being Peony occasionally. When the Dreams got bad he would become Peony and go to a brothel to offer her services provided the pervert wasn't at that one. She would dance have a few drinks with the girls and sometimes when she found the right man for the night she would take them back to one of the rooms and loose herself in the pleasure and release of sex and orgasms. She had to be careful not to let Jiriaya spot her and to be back before he got back. She couldn’t stop though not when the dreams about Sasuke got bad and not when she started feeling lost in the persona that was Naruto. Having to play dumb and slow was killing her, even Jiriaya expected an idiot not someone worth teaching. Jiriaya had long ago lost his will to teach prodigies he lost the day Minato died, an idiot was all he could handle. An idiot would not question why he looked at Naruto with sad nostalgia or why he chose never to sleep with big breasted blondes despite the longing in his eyes when he looked at one particular one. The wouldn’t question why when they finally went home Jiriaya barely stayed long enough to tell Tsunade anything. 

Despite what he may pretend Naruto was no idiot he saw through Jiraiya, the Daffodil was a perfect representation for Jiraiya, uncertainty, respect or unrequited love, please return my affection. Naruto had decided to refer to Jiraiya as Daffodil in his head from now on, he even made a headband of them that he put on Jiraiya when he fell asleep. He was never showing anyone the photo he got it was going in his secret collection. Blackmail is always a good thing to have especially for a Yujo with a pervert for a sensei. 

His days with Jiraiya didn’t last long, even Tsunade could only keep the demon fox out of the village for so long before her advisors complained. It didn’t work out in Naruto’s favor though, as soon as he got home the leaf got an emergency hawk from the sand saying that Gaara had been taken. Naruto was sent out with Kakashi and Sakara, Kakashi easily kept pace with Naruto but Sakara was slowing both of them down. When asked why she said she was conserving energy because if Gaara was hurt she would have to heal him, and because she didn’t understand why they were helping the host of Shikaku after what it did to the village. She also didn’t understand how sand could make a monster the Kazekage. Naruto couldn’t look at her after she said this, he could only think about what she would think of him if she knew what he was. That didn’t even include the fact that he worked as a yujo who Sakara also hated. He could only bite his tongue and put all of his mind into running faster. 

It took them three days to get to Suna, both because of Sakura and because they hit a sand storm along the way. When they got there Temari and Baki met them at the gate and told them about what had happened to both Gaara and Kankuro. (for those of you that don't remember Kankuro got poisoned by Sasori) Sakara immediately when to help the medical team with the poison while Kakashi and Naruto when with Baki and Temari to figure out where Gaara had been taken.

Baki gave them a breakdown of which direction Sasori and Deidara had gone in and where he found Kankuro along the route. Temari gave them input about what they knew about Sasori, the puppets he used and what antidotes they would need to bring to help combat his poison. She also told them that the Sand Council had forbidden any sand shinobi from participating. The Council thought that if anyone left the other villages would find out that Gaara was gone. Temari thought it was more that the Council had no love for Gaara or the Beast he was host to. The Council would be happy to have Shikaku off their hands even if it meant that they would need a new Kazekage. “We will find him for you Temari, Gaara is important to me like family. I won’t abandon any of my friends.” Naruto gave his classic dopey smile when he said this. Even in a different village he couldn't let his “Naruto is an Idiot” mask fall. 

“I don’t care what the council says, This involves my grandson. I am going.” An old woman burst into followed closely by Sakara. “I am going with you son of White Fang, my hate for your father is not going to stop me from preventing the Akatsuki from getting their hands on Shikaku.” Seeing Sakara’s confusion at this statement Chiyo continued, “The One Tails, Just like Konoha has the Nine tail fox we have the Crazy Shikaku. I’m not about to let it be used against us no matter how the Council feels about it.”

“Why stop them from taking the One tail, the fox did so much damage to our village and killed the Hokage and many others I don’t understand why you are protecting it. I would be very happy if someone killed the beast.” Sakara completely ignored the atmosphere in the room and boldly spoke her mind. 

“Because disciple of the Slug Princess though Shikaku may be a crazy pain in the ass, He is also a terror to fight against. We can’t be certain that Akatsuki is killing them. Even if it is the beasts just resurrect after a few years I don’t want to face down an unsealed Shikaku any time soon.”

* * *

(Time Skip to after Chiyo sacrifices herself for Gaara everything in that portion stays the same as before, except they don't tell people Naruto is the fox because how bad is everyone at keeping top secret info a secret.)

Gaara walked back to the village with Chiyo carried on his and his fellow sand Shinobi's shoulders. They had sent a Hawk back and arrangements for a funeral befitting her sacrifice were already being made. When the procession made its way into Suna they were greeted by red poppy and marigold flowers. They split off from the Konoha shinobi proceeding towards the funeral location. 

“We shouldnt intrude on them, this is a funeral for one of their own. Everyone go see a healer, I want everyone to be healed up and ready to leave in two days.” Kakashi said this and then left everyone to their own devices, trusting that they would be ready to leave in two days. Naruto finally had some time to himself after Team Guy and Sakara left so he found somewhere secluded and transformed into Peony. Quickly changing into more comfortable clothes for the weather, fishnets with a short light blue kimono. 

Peony started wandering around seeing that a few shops were still open even with the funeral going on. She started by looking at lingerie shops finding more lacy underwear and bras for her to wear, she bought ones for Peony and for Naruto as she liked wearing lace underwear in both of her forms. She then decided to get a get well gift for Gaara, he had been through a lot. She hoped she got to talk to him before she left she wanted to know if he remembered anything about dying. She walked around seeing most of the flower shops were closed or only had flowers to symbolize romantic love. She didn't think she could go to a shinobi store in this form so she just settled for wandering about looking at everything Suna had to offer.

She found herself so lost in the beauty of the desert around her that she didn’t realize that it had gotten late and she forgot to find someplace to sleep. She didn’t want to go back to her teammates and the shops in Suna that were closed before were now opening up. So she continued to look around until she found a shop with cute Cactuses in the window. She looked around the shop finding one in a green pot the color of Gaara’s eyes, it was a Tulip Cactus with yellow orange flowers. It was also the perfect gift for Gaara, cactuses mean enduring all things, no matter how painful or difficult and protection from danger and threats. She wanted to acknowledge what Gaara had been through without pity and send a prayer to protect him in the future. She picked it up and took it to the register, the guy at the register smiled at her and asked if it was a gift for someone. She smiled brighter at this and said yes. He chuckled and gave her back the cactus and a small care book and watering can for it, saying they were free of charge. 

Peony was extremely happy with her purchase she just didn’t know how she was going to give it to him. A gift might be weird coming from Naruto and she didn’t know Gaara as peony so she didn’t know how to get the gift to him. She sighed “I guess pretending to be an idiot is rubbing off on me, I’ll have to tell Shikamaru when I get back. I’m sure he will have some funny insight on it, he is probably going to make Peony play shogi with him anyways now that he found out I can play it.” She wandered around some more before deciding to shop for more girl clothes.

The clothes in the shops were cute, she was tempted to buy the orange one but decided that would be to obvious about her connection to naruto. As she was leaving the shop she ran into someone. “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” When she looked up she saw she had run into Gaara. His siblings were standing behind him glaring as if they were waiting for some reaction from her. “Kazekage-sama, I’m sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I mean I didn't mean to run into anybody.” At this point Peony was a mess blushing and stuttering over her words when she realized that she could give him the gift now. “ Oh I heard you were injured recently I’m glad you are ok, I got you a get well gift but I’m sure you will get a lot of those from women. I’m sorry just ignore me I can’t stop talking. Here It reminded me of you.” Peony handed the cactus in the gift box to Gaara in front of his stunned siblings who were looking at her like she was crazy. 

Gaara looked at her and then the cactus in his hands for a long time. As if he was trying to decide what to make of her and the gift. Peony was getting ready for him to hand it back as she thought he must hate cactuses with the way his whole family looked at it. Gaara surprised her though when he asked if she wanted to go to dinner with them. Peony looked at him with a bright smile that lit up all of her features. “Really, I would love to go to dinner with you. That is if I’m not a bother, most people don’t like me I don’t want to drag you down.” Peony spoke from the heart she was less hated in this form but still once people found out she was a yujo most people still talked badly about her.

Gaara however just looked more sure of his decision after her comment nodding at her and gesturing with his posture and head for her to follow him. Which Peony happily did, she spent the night eating and drinking with the siblings. Soon she was talking to all of them like she was old friends to all of them and talking to Gaara like it didn’t matter what he had been or that he didn’t talk much. She told them about herself that she was here on vacation from her work and told them that she was a dancer laughing when Kankuro asked for a dance. Only to start dancing on her own when the music in the restaurant they went to changed. She ignored the cat calls and calls for more from the other patrons and went back to drinking with the siblings. None of them believing her when she said she wasn’t well liked. She finally after enough drinks told them, “ I’m an orphan, I don’t know who my parents are and I was kicked out of the Orphanage when I was six, the place I work at is the Dancing Willow, it's in the redlight district. As a female orphan no one will give you a job anywhere else if you can't be a shinobi, it's also the only safe shop there that doesn’t force its dancers to be Yujo but most try it at least once. So everyone in Konoha hates me for working there. I won't lie I have been a Yujo on some occasions it's not that bad you can pick who you want and they will love you for a night. You can pretend that it's real so for an orphan like me it may be the only love I will ever get. At least that's what people tell me.” Peony tried to smile but the siblings could hear the tears in her voice. 

Temari looked at Kankuro and Gaara before decided to hug Peony. Peony had her face buried in Temari’s shoulder so she didn’t see the looks the brothers exchanged nor did she see the way Gaara’s sand angrily danced back and forth around them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peony became close with Shikamaru after they had sex a few times, they don't have sex as much now that he has a crush on Temari but they talk and drink. Peony doesn't have to hide how smart she is so they enjoy the conversations she plays dumb around other customers though so Shikamaru does know about her dumb personality.
> 
> Red poppy- sacrifice, remembrance  
> Marigold- Pain and grief


	5. A Cactus Means What?!?

Peony didn't remember falling asleep, but she woke up in a bed with red sheets and the cactus she bought yesterday sitting on the window. The room was plan but nice if she didn't know better she would think that it was a hotel room. But she knew better, the closure was open and the kazekage hat was sitting on the side of the door. She was in Gaara's room, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out when or how she got there. The good news was that she was dressed so she didn't think that she slept with Gaara, the bad news was Kurama was awake and laughing his tails off about her current predicament.

Peony blushed getting up and sending a quick mental fuck you to the fox before leaving to room to explore. The hallways of the house were just as plain with sparse paintings or other decorations. She could definitely tell that no one in the house was girly by any means as most of them were weapons or paintings of leaders. She walked the halls chuckling at some of the ridiculously serious faces the leaders were making, she only got a few hallways down before she was caught by Temari.

"After being so confident last night you passed out on us, Gaara had to carry you back here. You took us all by surprise when you have him that cactus, I didn't think anyone liked my brother that way. Not with how he is or I guess was the host for Shikaku. I also didn't think anyone would be brave enough to give my brother a cactus in front of me." Temari was smiling in a teasing way at Peony happy that someone liked her brother.

Peony looked confused and nervous, "What's wrong with a cactus does he hate them, did I give him a bad gift, I got it for him because the pot matches his eyes and cactuses are supposed to protect people. I didn't know he didn't like them I swear…" Peony trailed off as she heard Temari laughing at her.

"I don't know if he likes them or not I just thought it was funny that a non shinobi had the guts to tell my brother that she likes him sexually in front of me. Especially since we didn't tell anyone that Shikaku was gone until today." Temari smiled at her even as she saw Peony's face change.

"I did what!! I mean your brother is definitely hot and if he offered I would totally sleep with him. But I swear I didn't know a cactus meant that or I would have given it to him when I knew you weren't standing there. I mean I would have… Oh fuck, I'm screwed either way aren't I." Seeing the Temari nod with a bright smile she continued. "I wasn't thinking anything like that when I bought it. But I guess the cat is out of the bag if he offered I would Shikaku or no it doesn't change who he is just how often he can sleep."

"I think you and I are going to be great friends" Temari smiled and dragged Peony down to breakfast.

* * *

Peony spent all of her two days with the sand siblings. She watched Temari fight with her fan. Made Gaara Made sand castles with her when she figured out that he could create towns with people that move. She even dragged Kankuro into it stealing his puppets and placing them in weird positions and places around the house like they were real people. When it came time to meet her team she didn't want to leave. The siblings treated her like family, even Baki came round after he saw Gaara hiding his smiles.

"You guys will come visit me right, I can't leave Konoha often. I know you are busy and you will probably…" Gaara didn't let her talk anymore knowing that she would trail on and start crying. Instead, he grabbed her holding her in his arms while he gently kissed her lips. 

"We will visit. I promise" Gaara held her for a few more minutes before letting her go find the caravan she was supposedly traveling with. 

* * *

Naruto was sad when he got back to Konoha. Things were just as he left them, the villagers hated him, his team ignored him, and after the time he spent with Gaara he didn't want to have sex with other people. The worst part was that he had to take a new teammate and Sensei. Sai was just plain creepy always staring at Naruto's ass and dick. Yamato, well he was there because no one in the village trusted Naruto. They all thought he was the fox and was going to go on some sort of killing spree. 

The team wasn't the only issue though. With all the missions they took looking for Sasuke Naruto hardly spent any time in the village. Which meant his bad dreams increased. As if that wasn't enough fucking Sai had read in a book that cuddles and skin to skin would help. Naruto would wake up naked with Sai's dick rubbing on his ass and the creep would have his hand on his dick as soon as he woke up. Apparently Sai also read that it is a common thing to give hand jobs to your guy "friend." Needless to say Sai ended up with a fist in his face more often than not and Naruto had to switch to wearing his baggy jumpsuit and boxers again to avoid Sai stares and grabby hands. 

Naruto was not happy with any of this. He craved the feeling of the clothes he wore at the Dancing Willow. He missed the feeling of lace rubbing on his dick and ass. He missed the nights when he could sleep with no dreams or Sai. He wanted to go home where he could dress how he wanted, be what he wanted, and get the comfort he needed to function. If that wasn't enough he was having dreams about Gaara. [Yes that kind ;) ]

Things only got worse, they got news of where the hideout was. Team seven was forced to investigate because of Sakara and because everyone assumed Naruto wanted to find Sasuke too. Naruto had to look normal he could risk he villagers abusing him for his differences again. So they went on the mission, and things went even further downhill. Before they could even get close to the hideout Orochimaru attacked them. The pervert even whispered in Naruto's ear that Sasuke has not started putting out yet so maybe Naruto should come to take his place. Naruto got pissed and the fox already hated the snake so he helped Naruto out. As soon as they got close to defeating the pervert Yamato intervened. He used wood style to seal the fox inside of Naruto again leaving him defenseless when Orochimaru decided to proceed with the kidnapping. Knocking Naruto unconscious and running away with him.

To say Naruto was pissed was an understatement, he was livid. He woke up tied to a table naked with Orochimaru feeling him up. The snake kept saying how much he wanted to have an Uchiha and that Naruto was a poor substitute. He droned on about how he was so sick of kabuto's loose hole and that he hoped Naruto's was tighter. Seriously Naruto was going to murder his teammates for letting the pervert take him. Orochimaru was worse than Jiraiya. At least Jiraiya would let the women who caught him peeping beat him up and he never touched without permission. Orochimaru was definitely touching and it felt like a bunch of snakes crawling all over him. Naruto hated snakes when he gets out of here he is getting himself a good summoning contract that can eat this fucking snake instead of the slimy toad contract Jiriaya tried and failed to trick him into signing.

Naruto reached for Kurama but he was still on lockdown from the wood jutsu. Naruto was on his own, at least until his teammates got there. He tried struggling against the cuffs but that got him nowhere. Orochimaru had planned ahead and the cuffs prevented chakra usage. He was trapped with a pervert on top of him. 

He listened on as Orochimaru complained that he was being very cold because he wasn't responding to the snakes hands. "Maybe you just need a little help getting there I'm sure this is your first time, after all who would want the demon fox brat." At that Naruto decided to stop staying quiet and use the big lungs and mouth that he was born with to tell the Snake exactly what he thought.

"You fucking slime ass, snake loving mother fucker, it's bad enough to touch me with your perverted pedophile hands, but on top of that you insult me by saying no one would ever want my ass. Let me tell you that I have had a lot of people compliment me on my sexual skills in bed I just have no interest in using any part of me to touch your slimy deformed dick. In fact I don't even want to stab you with my kunai or shuriken, it would be a waste of weapons because I would have to throw them out after they touched you." Naruto was shouting at the top of his lungs to make sure that everyone in the entire compound could hear exactly what he thought of Orochimaru. 

Naruto unfortunately did not get to hear the other prisoners yell "preach" or see them silently give him a thumbs up from inside their cells. Orochimaru on the other hand was pissed. He had enough of the blond to the point he decided just to fuck him raw while listening to his screams. Orochimaru growled and pulled his pants down His long deformed penis hung in between his legs, it had been lengthened by all his experiments with his own biology. "Orochimaru I know you loved snakes but did you have to make your dick look like one" Naruto courageous shouted with false bravado. His ass was still virginal he hadn't experimented that far yet. If he made it out of this without having his ass raped he was considering making Shikamaru or Gaara take that part of his virginity because he didn't want to risk being a virgin if something like this happens again.

Right when Naruto thought he was never going to look at males the same again the door was busted open by a lion dog comprised of ink. Sai was the first to walk into the room taking one look at Naruto and the position his teammate was in and saying, "Dickless I thought I was going to be your first. I thought we were closer than that." Yamato came into the room after Sai and stared open mouthed at the scene before his eyes. Sakara came in next and decided to start screaming at Naruto about how it was his fault he scarred her with his nudity. Yep, Naruto was going to kill his team mates. Then he was going to make sure Tsunade never put him on a mission with these assholes again and then he was going to go to the Dancing Willow and blow off some steam.

Yamato broke out of his trance after hearing Sakara scream and started attacking Orochimaru. Sakara decided to go full Tsunade on Orochimaru's ass after he turned and she saw his dick too. The fight went downhill from there to the point that Naruto was stuck sitting on the sidelines asking himself why he became a shinobi. While Sai decided to take advantage of the cuffs to get a better feel of his ass and his dick. Thankfully the fox woke up just before Sai decided to stick his fingers in anything. The two of them promptly beat him up and Kurama promised that he would get Naruto a contract that would eat perverted snakes and toads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cactus- Japan only Lust
> 
> Orochimaru ran away and moved his hideout soon after he saw Sakara punch something. Hi still remembers the beatings Tsunade gave him when he was younger. Sasuke was unfortunately out on a mission/looking for his brother at this visit.


	6. Yellow Carnation

Naruto felt good to be back home, he was hoping to go back to his sisters and put on his real clothes. These loose ones didn’t make him feel like himself. His team had already talked with Tsunade about the mission failure and she didn’t agree to his request to have new teammates. She never did, she thought they could work things out. Honestly, sometimes Naruto thought that team 7 really was cursed. Even when given a new teammate the team just had a weird dynamic. All the other teams seem to get along ok why was it that he got stuck in a cursed team. The village would probably tell him that it was his fault for being a demon, his sisters would call it bad luck to make up for his godly luck in gambling. (if you don’t remember some of the filler episodes had him winning random prizes while with Jiraiya)

Unfortunately for him luck wasn’t on his side. There were Anbu following him after how interested in him Orochimaruo seemed to be on the last mission. Naruto sighed no Dancing Willow for him any time soon. Maybe he should just try to find Shika to see if he would help him with loosing his anal virginity. Sakara said that Shika likes to hang out at the barbecue place. So Naruto decided to start there, Shika was there with his whole team. The owner gave Naruto the stink eye for walking into the establishment but let him pass without saying anything, this time. 

“Hey Shika Sakara told me I could find you here. Something happened on the last mission and i was wondering if you would do me a favor  ttebayo.” Naruto nervously looked around not really liking how public this place was but it would seem weird if he pulled Shika out of there. 

“What do you want Naruto, I’m not helping you with a prank or anything troublesome. Why can’t you just get your teammates to help you. “ Shikamaru sighed dramatically and looked up at the heavens if asking, why me.

“Can we talk somewhere else, it's kinda embarrassing ttebayo.” Naruto blushed looking around anxiously wondering if anyone was listening that would judge him and make his life worse. Shika sighed dramatically again before slowly getting up dragging his feet as he walked away with the laughter from Ino following the two out of the restaurant. 

“What do you need help with Naruto? I told you I'm not doing anything troublesome. I still think you should ask your teammates for help but I don't blame you for not wanting help from Sai, he gets strange around you”

“Well you see Shika on the last mission we were looking for Sasuke right and we ran into Orochimaru. So we were fighting and I used all my classic moves right shadow clones…” Shika continued to look up at the sky asking again to the heavens why me, why couldn't I have been born as something lazy like a cat no not lazy enough they have to chase mice, a deer no they have to run away, maybe I should have just been born as a cloud. Yea clouds don't do anything they just float there and occasionally make it rain. In the next life Shikamaru resolved to be born as a cloud so he wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

“Wait what did you just say Naruto. I’m sure I misheard you. Please tell me you didn't just say you want me to take your anal virginity.” Shikamaru gave Naruto the look that said if you know what's good for you, you won't say it again. 

“But Shika I don't want to loose my virginity by getting raped on a mission ttebayo, you're the only person who would do this for me. Sai is Sai, Kiba is a pervert, Choji only cares about food, Neji likes Tenten, Shino is asexual, Lee is obsessed with Sakara. Who else can I ask besides you Shikamaru. Please you have to help me ttebayo.” Naruto clung to Shikamaru’s feet as he tried to run away.

“Literally anyone else naruto, I am not having sex with you I like females. Ino is never going to let this go Naruto I'm going to hear about this for the rest of my life Naruto. Now get off so I can go enjoy what little time of peace I have left before this conversation makes its way to her ears.” Shikamaru quickly shook Naruto off and ran home to be with the deer that wouldn't disturb his cloud watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow carnation- rejection disappointment
> 
> Sorry I having updated in a while I had to reevaluate where I was going with this. With that in mind questions for you guys. Should Naruto be able to get pregnant in his female form? Should I take the mildly dark route or however dark I want route? I will put warnings before any dark bits and put a summery for anyone who doesn't want to read the detailed bit.
> 
> Thanks I will hopefully update sooner rather than later.


	7. Pink Camellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said go as dark as I want, for warning slightly dark on the dark scale but not to much graphic blood and gore. We all at some point in our lives have heard bashing sorry if this brings back bad memories for anyone. I by no means condone it but the world isn't perfect and I can never see it being that way I’m a glass half empty kind of person. Just how I am sorry. Enjoy.

Naruto had a rough time after propositioning Shikamaru. Just like Shika had said Ino didn’t leave it alone and in turn Sakara had found out. Naruto could still hear her yelling at him calling him disgusting telling him that she wouldn't heal a homo. Saying “No wonder Sasuke left he probably felt your disgusting love for him and had to get away.” “They should have just let you die when he put his hand through your heart I would have if I had known.” “Sai probably only acts the way he does because you infected him.”

The villagers also started kicking him out of establishments again. His apartment now had fun new phrases on the walls fag, homo, ect. The villagers were never very creative. On the plus side Tsudade had finally agreed to consider a team change. Unfortunately the counsel were pushing for him to be in anbu as none of the other teams would mesh well with Naruto. Naruto wanted the same as it would prevent his bad luck with teammates from continuing. Anbu don’t have a name. He could just dye his hair for missions and no one would know it was him. Naruto got the news a few weeks later that he would be training under a special branch of anbu, under councilor Danzo. 

Training started out as most training does for anbu, hazing and breaking of the weak links. You have to live at the barracks underground and are not allowed above ground unless your training demands it. You eat the simple food they provide mostly soldier pills and dry rations. Sleep on the ground surrounded by your peers. Shower in communal showers to ensure the anbu no longer care about privacy or social norms like personal space.

The setting wasn't the worst part though, Naruto didn't care about that. It was how they break the weak links. Every night and morning an anbu guard brings you a death row inmate from one of the various prisons. You then have to practice killing and torturing that inmate in whatever way the paper they hand you says. Some days were easy a quick kunai to the skull. Other days were hard, remove every finger, toe, hand, foot, and limb piece by piece. Making sure to burn the wound so they wouldn't die before your instructions said they could. Those were the assignments that haunted Naruto, his sister's weren't here to comfort him when the nightmares came. Every time he woke from one and disturbed his future teammates the senior room agents would make him run the stamina training course through the underground half flooded tunnels until he collapsed into a dreamless sleep. (Basically a extremely tough/ long version of tough mudder ninja style) 

Training wasn't easy but it was better than the mornings and evenings of his days. Stamina, basic field first aid, lessons on suicide pills for if you are about to be taken captive, and practical mission training. Most of this was below ground very few of the mission training operations were above ground and even those took place in TI which getting there only took leaving the tunnels for 5 min at a full run. Yes they timed you and the late ones got to spend more time with TI for practice with enduring torture.

* * *

The training lasted months, Spring turned to Summer, Summer turned to Winter. Until Naruto was trained enough that they felt he didn't have to live in the barracks with the rookies anymore. The village looked different to him, things seemed brighter louder. He felt more at home in the rooms at the dancing Willow. Spending most of his free time there as Peony watching the leaves on the trees sway and listening to the sounds of the koto. Naruto's problems didn't exist as Peony, but Peony still didn't feel comfortable letting any of her customers take her to bed besides Shikamaru. Even he was coming less and less though as his family was pushing him to pick a bride and as he started falling in love with Temari. He would talk about her sometimes, with Peony, how smart she was, brave, and how she made him want to work slightly harder. If even only a little. These conversations made Peony open up a little to him tell him in a round about way about Naruto's childhood. 

How villagers didn't like her calling names and charging her prices for stuff she couldn't afford. Having stones or sometimes even knives thrown at her. Never knowing if she would have heat or clean water in her house. Sometimes the villagers would break into her house and destroy they few belongings she had. Until she can here, here was safe. 

Shikamaru really just came to talk, smoke, and relax. He even got Peony to talk about Gaara. How they met, how she gifted him a cactus without knowing what it meant. How much she missed him and wanted him to come visit even if she was usually to busy to even see anyone. Shikamaru said he couldn't tell her why he was busy but said Gaara and the other Kage's were dealing with delicate situations. Naruto knew this of course Danzo had made sure he knew who was after him and the pain he would face if they captured him. But it was still nice to hear it as Peony especially when Shikamaru told Peony he would be visiting soon to have a meeting with Tsunade. 

Naruto hadn't seen her since training started since she lost a bet with him and had to make out with one of Jiraiya's toads. She also had to get Jiraiya to accept that Naruto was not going to take his summoning contract. He signed one with the foxes with the assistance of Kurama. They Ate all the wild toads and snakes and other things Naruto hated. They also kept him company cuddling with him when none of the other root members were watching. His favorite being a large dog sized, 3 tailed, black fox named Kage.

Peony couldn't greet Gaara at the gates she shouldn't know he was even coming. Naruto could though. He sat on a roof there waiting on the day he had convinced Danzo to give him off saying that the old Naruto would have been there for Gaara's arrival even if the new one shouldn't care. He would have to go on a kill mission with one of his senpai, but it was worth it. 

Naruto jumped off the roof and walked up to Gaara some of his usual excitement missing but a smile was still on his face. "Gaara I'm so glad you're here, you look good I hope they are taking care of you after they got you back." He could tell they noticed the change in his energy but they didn't comment on it with all they eyes and ears of security that would be for later when they were alone. He left Gaara at the hokage tower promising to meet up with them later at the guest house they would be staying in. Naruto then ran off into the tunnels to do his training for the day. He would have to work hard to make up for the lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Camellia- longing for you.  
> Kage- shadow  
> Please use this photo for reference  
> https://www.boredpanda.com/silver-fox-black-wild-rare/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic
> 
> Thanks for reading I will try to post another chapter soon I had a ok night at work so I finished this one. Hopefully I'll put a dent in the next one too.


	8. Linaria Bipartita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for you guys Cuz it turned out I got like half of it done that night at work.

Naruto met Gaara later at the house. Temari had gone to visit with Shikamaru and Kankuro had stayed in Suna as acting Kage. He had to allow the root guards to follow him per Danzo's instructions, but he made sure to put up privacy seals and close the blinds of the house. As soon as this was done he dropped the act his eyes getting more tired and his smile fading into a a small tilt of his lips. "Gaara, I missed you I wish you had been able to come sooner. Things are good here, but I left my team." Gaara stayed silent simply sitting close and listening. "Tsunade probably told you I had to be pulled off of my team for my safety and the safety of my team. The council promoted me, I shouldn't tell you but I think you would figure out anyways. They made me an Anbu, said even jonin might not let me on their team if they heard about me 'being gay.' Sakara made sure everyone knows about it, but half the people are convinced I did it as a prank on Shika. Either way though the village doesn't care, I had to start putting seals and traps at my apartment cuz people kept breaking in and vandalizing my stuff. Anbu is good though the council says I show promise I get my first mission after you leave." 

Gaara could tell the fake smile was back, he always knew when his friend was lying even if it was to himself. " I'm sorry about your apartment and your team. You can always come to me whether I am here or in Suna.” Gaara picked Naruto's chin up before continuing. “For anything Naruto, you saved my life.”

“I’ll keep that in mind it means a lot  dattebayo , Anyways how have you been? Anything new in the life of the Kazekage? I heard you might have gotten a girlfriend.” Naruto laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at his friend playfully. When Gaara simply nodded Naruto freaked out a little. “ No way really, I heard your guards talking about how wedding bells might ring soon but… I didn't realize. Was it arranged, are you seriously getting married? Did the council pick them out I heard that Suna has the council pick out the Kazekage's wife. Is that true, I’ll kick their asses.” As Naruto when to get up Gaara took pity on him and gently pressed down on his shoulders.

“Naruto, I have a possible girlfriend not a wife, not a fiancé. She is someone precious to me. I would like you to meet her.” Gaara looked intently at Naruto, he was his first real friend and Gaara hoped that he would like his girlfriend if he could even call her that.

“Of course I’ll meet her next time I visit Suna, I didn’t realize that you had met someone there. All of your guards seem to really like her if they mentioned her right away to me. Hell even Temari couldn’t stop talking about her saying she would make a good wife for you.” Naruto got a little sad about this. He really hoped that he could connect with Gaara as Peony as he didn’t think Gaara was gay. Peony would never make a good wife, she couldn't leave Konoha, was a Yujo… Peony could never stand beside the Kazekage. Naruto would just have to be happy with what he had. “ What’s her name?”

“Peony.” Gaara almost chuckled at the face his friend was making, looks like Naruto had heard of her from Shika. “She works at the Dancing Willow as a Yujo.”

“What!!! Gaara, the council will kill you. A Kage has never married a Yujo, especially Suna. I thought you guys were supposed to be super conservative dattebayo. Also I can’t go there Gaara, the village already hates me and Danzo is watching...“ Naruto quickly trailed off realizing He shouldn’t have mentioned Danzo to his friend. His friend would instantly figure out it wasn’t anbu he joined the villages were too close. Especially since the temperature in the room instantly increased ten degrees and sand was moving around in the air angrily. “Gaara I… I’m ok Gaara, they haven’t hurt me not really. I just can’t go there with you if Danzo knows you are close to someone there he might try to hurt her. Gaara I can’t do that to you. I might be able to distract him when you go if you let me know, but I can't go. Root watches me almost constantly with you here. I’m sorry.” 

Gaara looked at his friend. He didn't believe that root hadn’t hurt him but he wouldn’t push it. “Naruto, you can tell me anything, Shika said you tried to get him to have sex with you. Was root the reason.” Gaara’s eyes seemed to be asking if they hurt him, tried to rape him. Gaara would kill whoever touched Naruto. His family was his reverse scale. No one hurt them and got away with it.

“It wasn’t for that, Orochimaru tried the last time we saw him. We were looking for Sasuke, Sakara still misses him” Naruto wouldn’t lie about this to Gaara, he had no love for Sasuke not anymore. He didn’t care whether Sasuke came home, his love for his friend left him after Sasuke had stabbed him in the chest and featured in the dreams that left him sterile. Even Kurama couldn’t fix all the damage, he had a doctor check when he was traveling with Jiraiya. Kurama had told him he suspected, but Naruto had wanted to hope that he could still fake being normal. To settle down with a wife have a kid, a family. “I was considering asking you, but I couldn't do that to you Gaara. The village is already talking about how I might be infecting you, asking you to go to my apartment. To take my virginity, I can't hurt you like that Gaara.” Naruto started to silently cry a little losing the fight to hold back all of the tears as he thought about the fact he could never have what he wanted. Being gay would never be acceptable for the demon spawn. He couldn't force himself to love a woman, nor could he have a family with a woman, not his own child anyway. 

Gaara immediately moved to comfort his friend holding him in one of the tight hugs Naruto loved to give him. “Anything for you, Naruto. I’m sure Peony would understand. If she doesn’t then she isn’t the one for me.” Gaara was already thinking of how to tell Peony. Already plotting how he would need her help to make sure his friend didn't feel more guilty or have more trouble from the village. Already thinking of how he could drag his friend around and scare off the people harassing him. He would Kill those that dared to touch what was his. Just because Shukaku was gone didn’t give anyone the right to touch those who he protects. It just means he can drag out the torture without Shukaku begging for the blood of their death. 

“Thank you, Gaara.” He wasn’t worried about what Peony would say they were two sides of the same coin after all. He would have to make Gaara make it up to him with sex though. Sex in both forms with Gaara. Just the thought had him stop crying and getting hard, good thing he was still wearing his baggy clothes, even if he had switched back to his lace underwear. 

Naruto and Gaara spent the rest of the night talking about other stuff. Naruto showed Kage to the Kage, Gaara chuckled a bit at his friend humor.The future Hokage one of the Kages, and the host of the “demon fox” had a fox named Kage. Naruto also spent the rest of the night trying to hide his hard on and trying not to move around too much. The lace rubbing on his dick just made his problem that much worse. He would definitely need to wash his orange panties, the front had a bit of a wet spot on them by the time he left.

* * *

Peony was excited for Gaara to come visit her. She had had to change outfits and panties several times already. She had even had to make herself cum a few times. The thought of what she was going to ask Gaara to do to her tonight had her so horny and wet. She had made sure to find something to distract Danzo and his root. Leaving information there that Naruto had found about Sasuke’s recent plans to kill Danzo seemed to work. All of the root training was shut down, all the senpai’s had been sent out on missions for reconnaissance. 

All of her sisters had been informed that her boyfriend was coming to the Dancing Willow. Heather had set up a private room for them so the guards wouldn’t have to be on edge. She also made sure to change some of the flower arrangements to tease Peony. Clove, gardenia, and some lime blossom decorated the private room. A quiet jab at Peony’s feelings and Heather’s way of wishing her the best.

When Peony saw Gaara from the front door she got so excited she shouted and ran out into his waiting arms. Kissing him and forgetting for a few seconds that they were very much in public. Temari was quick to remind her of that, Shika following soon after. Peony released Gaara turning around in his arms, “Shika, what are you doing here?” Shika simply lazily pointed at temari and had a small smile on his lips. “Sorry, Temari it's been too long since I have seen Gaara and…” Temari interrupted Peony before more nervous babble could leave her mouth.

“It’s ok Peony I don't have your energy, but Shika and I got acquainted in a similar way behind doors. Afterward, I told him we were coming to visit you, imagine my surprise when he told me he knew you. Gaara wasn’t too happy to learn that Shika had you first, but I talked him out of taking revenge after all I kinda want my boyfriend intact. Let’s get inside we have too many eyes on us. “ Peony quickly led them to the private room introducing the siblings to Heather and all of her siblings. They talked, drank, and enjoyed company with the sounds of Koto in the background.

Gaara eventually asked to talk to peony alone so they slipped out after Peony asked her sisters to distract the group with a dance. She led Gaara to her room which she had decorated with Moonflowers and bellflowers. She saw Gaara look at the moonflowers and smile lightly at the cacti they grew on. “Princess of the night,” Gaara said while walking over to one particular Cacti touching the flower gently before turning back around to face her. “You are my Princess of the night, Peony. I need to ask you something. One of my friends is a ninja, they asked me to take their virginity as their friend before they are forced to lose it in the field.”

Before Gaara could say more Peony interrupted him, “Gaara, it’s fine. I lost my virginity to Shika, a guy I met here who looked trustworthy. I understand more than anyone wanting to give up your virginity to someone you know rather than being forced to lose it to someone else. However, This may be selfish of me but I know you are a virgin from what your sister has said. I want you to lose your virginity to me tonight before you take your friend’s later this week.” Gaara’s face remained unchanged so she quickly kept talking. “I don’t mean to be mean to your friend Gaara, I just want to share this with you. I understand if you want to share it with your friend  dattebayo. I mean you have known him longer than me. It makes sense that you would want to lose your virginity to them, not me.” Before she could keep talking Gaara had already walked up to her and pulled her into a dirty open mouth kiss sliding his hands into her hair.

Talking was over, she picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Moaning into the kiss when she felt how hard he was through his clothes. She was so distracted by grinding her pelvis on his dick she didn’t even notice his sand moving around the room removing his gourd from his back, removing his armor, and moving the covers from the bed. She only noticed these things were gone when he threw her down on the bed and prowled over her still for beneath him. “Do I need to use a condom Peony?” At her head shake he growled a little bit and started undoing her blue Kimono. She laid still beneath his lust filled gaze. Her light blue panties and bra with orange inlays were revealed to him and he groaned in pleasure before dropping his head to her breast and biting the top of it. “I don’t care who you brought into bed before but you are mine now Peony. No one else touches you. I won't take your livelihood away, you can dance or do anything else. But please don’t sell yourself anymore. Go to Shikamaru if you have money or other problems I’ll pay him back.” 

“I’ll be fine Gaara, Heather makes sure we are all taken care of even if we just dance. They are family. If I’m yours then you are mine Gaara, I don’t share either. After your friend no one else gets you besides me.” She growled lightly at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes. Gaara smiled and went back to kissing her senseless while struggling to get her Bra off. He eventually settled for pulling it off over her head, before pulling everything else off until he was in his boxers and she only had those sexy lace panties on. He moved down her body again kissing and biting every inch leaving dark marks all over her pale skin. He had his sand move up to her hands after she had attempted to pull him up many times. Peony startled a bit when her hands were suddenly surrounded by sand and pulled over her head. “Gaara?”

“You were pulling on me too much. I may be a virgin, but I know what to do. Just tell me if you don’t like something.” Following saying this he moved in between her legs and slid the wet panties to the side. Her pink folds were covered in her juices. He growled again before leaning down to lick her, pleased when she moaned loudly as his tongue reached her clit. He ripped her panties off her not wanting to move from between her legs. He started playing in earnest licking her clit, sliding his fingers inside of her finding the spot that would drive her mad after a few tries. Her sounds just made him more hard and horny. He started leaving marks down here too, biting and sucking her thighs and hips. Everything was his and he wanted her to know it after all she left a few marks on his neck fair was fair. Peony was begging now her soft voice raising in loud moans he was sure his guards could hear from their chosen spots. Good let them know she was his to please no one would touch her again. He would pay fucking anbu to protect her if anyone tried.

“Please Gaara, Oh God I’m gonna Cum.” Garra didn’t stop moving his fingers. but he moved up her body to bite her nipples and watch her expression as she let go, cumming all over his fingers. She panted beneath him as he stilled his fingers before pulling them up to his mouth to taste them as she watched. “How the fuck are you a Virgin dattebayo.” Peony said when she finally managed to catch enough breath.

“I looked into things after I met you.” He said while moving to sit at the top of the bed beside her head“Do you mind returning the favor I think I might cum too fast otherwise.” Garra chucked a little at her look that said ‘Of fucking course I wanna suck your dick idiot.’ Peony looked at her hands waiting for Gaara to release them, but Gaara just smirked and used his sand to move them behind her back. “Tap the sand twice if you need me to pull you off Peony.” He smiled fully when Peony only moaned in response. He then pulled off his boxers and moved her head over his hard dick, using his sand to support her body. He slid his hands into her hair when she started licking his dick, before she slid her lips around it.

Gaara tried to set a slow pace, moving Peony up and down his cock slowly. Enjoying her moans vibrate down his cock, but he lost control of the sand supporting her as he started to lose himself to pleasure. When she slid his cock all the way into the back of her throat his hands in her hair tightened and he lost control completely. All of his sand had fallen to the bed and Peony was now in control. She moved her hands to his hips moving his cock in and out of her throat. Using her tongue to play with the head, using her hands and leaving her own marks on him before going back to swallowing his dick whole. Gaara couldn’t let go of her hair and his head was tossed back against the pillows Red hair splayed on navy. “I’m gonna cum Peony…” He panted out softly before groaning and filling her mouth up with his release. She swallowed him down continuing to moan, lick, and suck him as he finished. When he came back to reality he pulled her up over him before kissing her again.

There was no stopping now they were both still to horny and desperate for each other. Peony reached a hand in between them and rubbed his dick making sure he was still hard before she pulled back from the kiss. She moved his dick to her pussy sinking down onto it, as Gaara’s teal eyes gazed at her filled with lust and love. “Oh Gaara, feels so good.” She hadn’t had sex in a while so Gaara felt big inside her even with his finger stretching her beforehand. They moved together slowly, Gaara’s sand laying uselessly around them. They were just to horny to care about where they got sand. Gaara leaned his head down and bit her pink nipples causing her to let go long enough to slam down fully on his dick. He growled lightly pushing her down onto the bed, pulling her legs up to his waist, and setting a fast pace. Peony was screaming now cumming around his dick multiple times as Gaara used one hand to hold himself up and the other to play with her swollen clit. “Gaara, Oh God Gaara.. I love you.” She screamed at the top of her lungs tears of pleasure running down her eyes. 

Gaara growled at her. He increased his speed fucking her into the mattress beneath them not caring who heard her screams. He loved how vocal she was, she was his and she was shouting his name for everyone to hear. “Nnnn.. Peony.” He thrust a few more times before finishing inside her. He held her and stayed inside her until he caught his breath. Gaara then pulled out, loving the sight in front of him. Peony’s blue eyes were dazed, she was still panting chest heaving to catch her breath. She lay unable to move from exhaustion, from what he did to her. “Go to sleep I’ll move my sand and clean up.” Peony could only nod before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linaria Bipartia- Please notice my feelings for you.  
> Clove- Undying love  
> Gardenia- Secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck  
> Lime Blossom- fornication   
> Bellflowers- unwavering love  
> Moonflowers- Dreaming of love, a general name for flowers blooming at night the family  
> I am talking about in this instance is the Night-blooming cereus family, google it. They are really pretty. 
> 
> I had to check my Rating and tags after I finished writing this chapter. Sorry not sorry, Gaara in my mind will always be a more dominate person in bed who uses his sand for everything. Stay tuned for Naruto Gaara smut in the next chapter. Comments and likes encourage me to write faster so if you get sick of waiting for the next chapter all the time leave a comment or a like till next time.


End file.
